


Nice weekend in Cambridge

by samspiesonyou



Category: Dirk Gently - Douglas Adams, Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Collage, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Manipulation, Photoshop, Pizza, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: Dirk, while studying at Cambridge, became friends with Thirteenth and spends the weekend in company with her, TARDIS, kitty Bernice and with pizza&tea, of course.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Nice weekend in Cambridge




End file.
